Resisting Temptation
by Rosie eisoR
Summary: Love or lust? Caring or power? Daine and Numair... and Kaddar and Varice. One big mess, and that includes the fanfic. Over.
1. A simple invitation starts it off

Disclaimer; Not mine all. Well, apart from the plot and character twists.

Chapter One; The Invitation.

"What does it say?"

Kaddar, emperor of Carthak, looked up from the letter. He smiled at the blue-eyed blonde who had spoken. "It brings no bad news. It's from Daine. She's...getting married."

"That's a surprise! Who to?"

"It doesn't say. She's requested 'the presence of the Emperor of Carthak and the lady of his choice.'"

Varice almost laughed at the distraught expression on her emperor's face. "Are you still in love with her?"

Kaddar nodded, sorrowfully, placing the letter on the side. "Do you fancy being the 'lady of my choice'?"

"I'd be offended if you asked anyone else."

--

Numair scowled at his future wife. "I don't see why you invited him."

"Stop your endless whining! I did and he's accepted. He's arriving today."

The expression on Numair's face was laughable.

"What? _How?_"

"He's arriving by Stormwing."

Numair pursed his lips. "So why couldn't I have anyone?"

"Not many like to travel with Stormwing smells, and the water is icy." She ended their conversation. "They're here."

--

Kaddar and Varice landed in one of the palace's courtyards. It had not been a pleasant journey. A female figure rushed to meet them. "Kaddar! And ...Varice."

Varice looked Daine over. The years had blessed her with mature curves and a blissful look, temporarily hidden by the disgusted expression she wore while looking at Varice.

"Who are you marrying? Anyone new?"

"Oh, you know him."

"Is Numair here?" Varice enjoyed the possessive look that crossed her rival's features.

"Follow me." Numair was standing with his back to the arrivals. "You found them, I take it."

"I did. Still sulking? Turn around." Numair acted as though he hadn't heard her; Daine pretended to be offended and ignored Numair's apologies. Daine was facing Varice and Kaddar; Numair hadn't moved.

"All right!" He gave in and twisted around, one arm circling Daine's waist.

Varice was surprised by his intimacy with a betrothed woman. And she was caressing his arm lovingly!

"Kaddar! Nice to see you." He made it plain it was not nice to see him. "Varice. Pleasure! Married yet?" Both shook their heads.

"How about you, Numair," purred Varice. "Anyone new?"

"Yes, in fact. You know her. I've been with her for seven years."

"Seven... years!"

"I see you turned into a parrot since I saw you last," said Daine, sardonically. "How delightful."

Numair smiled at Daine. "I'm going to marry this lovely woman."

"Who? What? WHEN?"

"You really need to read your invitation more clearly." Daine's voice was smooth.

"What?" The Carthakis spoke in unison.

Numair turned to Daine, a dreamy look in his peaceful brown eyes, and kissed her.

"Told you that you knew my betrothed." Daine felt a victorious smile settle on her face.

Varice struggled with her emotions. "I'm very... happy for you. Both." The pause let them know she was anything but.

--

K, It gets better. I promise!


	2. Plotting can't hurt

B/w, for whoever asked, or anyone else who might be interested, yep, my work is on Christina's site, Tara's Tamora Pierce Site, Steelsings and Mithros' Realm.  
Thanks for the reviews! I love them! 

Chapter 2 - The Plotting begins. (I really shouldn't do these).

Varice stormed out of the room. Kaddar chased her.

"What's wrong?"

"You know very well what's wrong! Anyway, I thought you were in love with that brat."

A wicked smile spread over her face. "Look, Kaddar. You're in love with Daine. I want Numair. Shall we shift the balance?"

The Emperor of Carthak looked dubious. "Tell me more."

"Well, you could tempt Daine. I could seduce Numair. I've done it before, after all." Varice waved a hand airily, making her words seem unthreatening.

"All right. Be careful you don't hurt her. I still care about her, after all."

Varice laughed inwardly, though she nodded her consent. She wanted revenge and didn't care who got hurt.

--

Da da! K, so it's not brilliant. YET!  
A r, Rosie. Disclaimer - only the plot and way I've fiddled with the characters are mine.


	3. The first argument

Disclaimer; well, it wouldn't be on a T.P. site if they belonged to me.  
B/w, whoeva is telling me to keep D/N or destroy them, I've written the story already. I know the ending!  
On with my daily installment. 

Chapter 3; Oh dear! (well, I've just had P.E. I'm not feeling particularly creative.)

Numair and Daine giggled over their private joke. All the courtiers were staring, but they were too wrapped up in one another to care.

Alanna came over. "What, in the Goddess' name, is Varice doing in Corus?"

Daine snorted. Numair looked at her, slightly teasing.

"You accused me of being jealous when Kaddar was coming. Why should it be any different for Varice?"

"Because I never slept with Kaddar!"

"Is that what this is about? My past relationship with Varice?"

"Numair, I..."

"Listen, if you can't deal with the past, I'm not sure we should be betrothed at all."

"Numair! Don't go," Daine called after him, but he had already disappeared.

--

Word had reached Varice that Numair and Daine had fallen out. Her plan was to widen the rift between them. Her first step was to discover the cause of the argument. She went to Daine.

"Where's Numair? I would like to catch up on some news of old friends."

"I don't know. Try the library."

Varice made as if to leave, but had no intention of moving. "Word has it that you two have had a lover's spat."

Daine blushed. "Word has it that some people need their ears tested."

"Not me, however. Can I help, in any way?"

"No!" Daine said sharply, turning on her heel and leaving the blonde woman.

"Thank you, Daine. You've given me an idea. Jealousy didn't seem to be your thing. I see I was wrong." Varice headed to the library, a smirk on her face.

--

Hee hee. I luv my life. What does Varice have in mind? That's a misleading question. Forget I typed it.  
A r.


	4. Is this what I think it is?

Disclaimer; well, it wouldn't be on a T.P. site if they belonged to me.  
B/w, Lari, read the new edition(well, I've just sent it) on Tara's Tamora Pierce site.  
On with my daily installment. 

Chapter 4; Is this what I think it is?

Numair was indeed in the library. When he heard footsteps, he hid, not wanting to be interrupted. He saw a blue cloaked person enter the room, look impatiently for someone, then walk out again.

Moments later, a different pair of feet ran in. They looked around, then collapsed in a chair, very close to Numair's hiding place. The person was crying. Not small sobs, either, but heart-wrenching sounds muffled by her apron.

It was Daine.

She sat there for hours, moaning softly. Numair's heart ached to see her like that. He wanted to comfort her, but couldn't move. Finally a third person came into the library. They walked with the same strides as a man, but with a feminine touch - Alanna. He heard her murmur to Daine, and then drag Daine out of the library. Numair moved, slowly and stiffly. He needed some time to think.

Back in Numair's room, he found Varice lying on his bed. A blue cloak was on the floor. He was too tired to question her being there, and sat down next to her.

Varice leant closer to Numair. They were face to face. Her body was inching closer to his. Uncomfortable, Numair was about to pull away, when a sharp intake of breath stopped both. They twisted round.

"How could you Numair?" Daine's voice was choked with tears; her eyes glittered dangerously. "You accused me of being jealous, made me feel _guilty_, when this is going on behind my back!"

She shook her head and slammed the door for effect. Numair stared at the door, blankly. Things had happened so fast, he needed a few moments to catch up on his thoughts. He stood and began to walk to the door, to follow Daine.

"Come closer, Arram," cooed Varice. "You're so far away." Reluctantly, he sat.

"Where's Daine, do you think?"

"I don't know. Perhaps in some sewer somewhere. Anyway, don't waste time on that slut." With a thud, she fell to the floor.

"Care to repeat that?" Numair asked, ominously.

--

What did people think? B/w, I'm going to Denmark soon (yay!) but I won't be able to add more for a while (duh!).


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer; well, it wouldn't be on a T.P. site if they belonged to me.  
Hee hee.

Chapter Five; Confrontations

Daine ran straight into Kaddar. The mist of her tears made him a hazy figure.

"Daine! What's wrong?"

"Oh Kaddar." Daine wept as she spoke, making her words slightly unclear. "It's Numair."

"What's he done?"

"Varice. How could he?"

"WHAT? He cheated on you. With VARICE?" Kaddar stomped out of the room to find Numair.

"What DO you think you are PLAYING at? Daine is really upset because of you. Can't you just swallow your huge pride and make her happy? You are really selfish."

Numair tried to take this in. "What business is it of yours?"

"I care about Daine and you just squash her feelings with VARICE?"

"It seems to me you are in over your head."

"I know far more than you credit me with."

"Well, that wouldn't be hard."

"I like this," chuckled a feminine voice. "Two big strong men fighting over two women. And I am one of those two. I'm touched."

"In the head." Daine was calm in speech. "Do you think this is helping? DO you?" The two men shook their heads, sheepish. "I don't want to hear of this again."

"He started it."

"I DON'T CARE! ONE OF YOU CAN FINISH IT." She turned on her heel and ran.

"I don't object to men fighting over me," Varice purred.

"Makes you feel special? Mind you, your thick skull wouldn't register they both wanted Daine, and not you." Alanna turned to Kaddar and Numair. "Sort it out. Preferably quietly." She shook her head, sadly. "I can't believe no one can see how much Daine is hurting. This didn't help at all." The two men looked at each other, guiltily. "That's no use now. The damage is done. Numair, come with me. Varice, shoo."

--

What did you think? Hmm...I'd like a little more suspense. What would a week do to you? Well, I'll be on holiday, so I can't help!


	6. Alanna intervenes

Disclaimer; well, it wouldn't be on a T.P. site if they belonged to me.  
I'm really embarrassed. I was all packed to go to Denmark on Mon, but turns out we're not going till Thurs! Whoops! 

Chapter 6; Alanna's intervention

Numair followed the lady knight. She sat down on the bed, purple eyes weary.

"Numair, why don't you swallow your pride?"

"Why is all this being blamed on me? It's Daine's fault."

Ignoring him, she fiddled with her dagger. "She believes you've 'woken up'. You don't want 'a baby' for a wife."

"She's not a baby."

"Is that all you can say? She's hurting-"

"That's all I hear. She's hurting. What about me?"

"You know you're desperate to marry her. You don't seem to know that she's just as desperate to marry you."

"She doesn't trust me."

"Ah, but you don't trust her. Not with Kaddar, I don't mean that. You don't trust her when she tells you she loves you. Just because she's younger doesn't make her any less passionate. Remember-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. She went to answer it, then let the person in.

--

K, I MIGHT add something tomorrow. At least I'm packed. Wanna review? Please?


	7. I'm daring you...

Disclaimer; well, it wouldn't be on a T.P. site if they belonged to me.  
Someone spotted my idea! I'm doing my fics in alphabetical (which is why it had to be Unhinged, instead of Insane King Kills Everybody). Kinda sad, but we all have our kicks. Denmark tomorrow - I unpacked, and still haven't repacked! Oh dear. 

Chapter 7; Daring Deeds - Chapter names are worse than the summary!

"Oh, I'm sorry," Daine stammered. "I didn't mean to interrupt you... I'll go."

"No, you won't," Alanna said, firmly. "You two are going to get this sorted out. Now."

She left Daine and Numair standing at either ends of the room, avoiding eye contact.

After a minute of silence, Numair strode to the door, brushing past Daine's shoulder.

"This is silly," he muttered. Daine followed him into the empty corridor.

"You can walk away. Sure, that's the simple way out. Feeling pain, place blame, then walk off. But if you walk away now, that is the end."

"Is that a threat?" Numair asked softly.

"If it suits you. It's more a dare."

"A dare."

"I'm daring you to turn your back on all these years we've spent together. All the troubles we've faced. I'm daring you to marry someone you don't love, and have your perfect Gifted children. Be safe, but no fire. _Passion_."

"Sounds good to me. What would you do?"

"I'd return to Galla. Find a forest, surrounded by animals, and live out my days."

"No husband?"

She looked at him till he turned away. "How can you ask that?"

"So you'd let me go. Just... leave."

"On one condition. No, listen to me first. When you walk away, I want you never to look back. Forget who Veralidaine Sarrasri was. Forget us nearly marrying. Forget what we've been through."

"So you think I love you enough to stay?"

"No, I think I love you enough to let you go. To give you to Varice."

"And if I surprise you?"

Her eyes locked on his. "Weighing up your options? I'll summarise it for you. Walk away, pretty wife, obedient children, no pain. Stay, work it out with me, stubborn children, lots of arguments." Her obstinate chin was set. "That's the easy option. The one I think you'll take."

"You expect me to leave you, leave love, for Varice, for peace?"

Daine's reply was interrupted by Varice.

"Numair! I've been looking for you. I think I left something in your room." Daine burst into tears and ran off. She had almost believed him.

Almost...

--

Bet you're glad I won't be able to add anything. I have plenty of time to write in Denmark. Of course, it'll have to be inside my revision bks. Know why I do notes at the end of the chapter? So the reader'll calm down and not flame me. It works, too. Nearly always...  
Oh, thanks everybody for reviewing Unhinged! I thought I'd get flamed for that! A r, Rosie.  
I wondered, does anyone know any good pranks? I wanna use them in my other fic ( Return of Love), for when the children, Kel and Joren visit the palace. Could you put them in your review? Oh for anyone who is even THINKING of cutting a certain tall mage's hair, I don't want to write about hairdressers! That said, he might look kinda cute with short hair...  
Ah, just review! Please.


	8. Letting your love go

Disclaimer; well, it wouldn't be on a T.P. site if they belonged to me.  
Just arrived back from Denmark. I'm well travelled, having visited both Denmark and Sweden for the first time! 

Chapter 8; The, umm, thing. Kaddar's sweet!

"Kaddar?" The Carthaki Emperor turned at the soft whisper of his name. He saw Daine, face wet with tears, climbing the stairs. He waited for her.

"What did he say?"

The WildMage shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sympathetically, he hugged her. At the time it had seemed natural, but when she turned slightly, he wondered why. She wriggled a little, and then twisted her face towards him and kissed him.

"Very funny Daine." The voice was light. "I see where you're really going to live your days out."

Kaddar was confused. Why was Numair so calm? And why, in the name of the Goddess, had Daine kissed him? His dark cheeks flared up.

"Numair, I... I didn't..."

The mage faced the emperor. "Didn't want me to find out?" He motioned at his betrothed, who had tucked herself into Kaddar's chest. "She seems comfortable enough to stay there for life."

The tall man turned and went down the stairs.

The brunette was still watching the shadow vanish. "I know why this has happened."

Kaddar resolved to never bring Varice again, to anywhere. "Daine, I'm sorry. When Varice suggested it... I know I shouldn't have gone along with it."

She turned to him, blue-grey eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Varice's... She didn't tell you?"

"I was speaking about Numair thinking I was too young. What should Varice have told me?"

"Nothing. I was just-"

"Kaddar." A sweet smile appeared on her face; her voice was equally, dangerously pleasant. "If you don't tell me, I'll take you up to Balor's Needle and throw you off the top."

The Emperor of Carthak gulped. No noble in his country was as formidable as this country-bred girl right now. "I, er...When Varice found out about the marriage..."

"Can't the Emperor speak properly? Maybe he'd like to string two sentences together."

"Daine, Varice only came so she could be with Numair. When she found out about you two, she was angry. She decided to break you up."

"And what part did you play?"

"Varice was going to seduce Numair. I had to-"

"Go for me. Why?"

"She knew I was in love with you."

Daine's eyes widened. "So she manipulated you."

"You can't talk about manipulation! Why did you kiss me?"

Daine blushed. "He kissed Varice."

"I think you need to learn not to juggle people's emotions. Go and tell Numair." Kaddar closed his eyes, as he told her to go back to the mage. He knew it would make her happy, as he could never.

The brunette made to go, then stopped. "Kaddar, thank you. Thank you so much."

The man smiled. "I wish I could do more."

"I'll pay you back, some day," she promised over her shoulder.

Kaddar smiled, bitterly this time. "Go and marry him," he whispered.

--

Got exams soon! Oh dear! Review, and no flames. Just some helpful comments would be cool.


	9. Who to believe?

Disclaimer; you know the drill  
Last update (maybe) for at least a week. 

Chapter 8; Bad Bad BAD Numair.

"Numair!" Daine's frantic voice called from the balcony. "Numair, I have something to tell you."

The mage turned, his dark eyes tired. "What, Daine? Come to gloat? You've won."

She shook her curled head in despair. "The fight. It wasn't us fighting. It was..." She paused for breath.

"Your twin? A simulacrum?" He turned away, digust printed in his features.

"Varice and Kaddar had a plan to split us up."

"Varice would never do that! Why are you lying?"

Her confidence faltered. "I'm not." The words fell from her lips uncertainly. He seemed to take this as evidence.

"We fought because you were jealous of Varice. She came here with no idea of who you were marrying. Our fight happened just after we'd met with them. They had no time to plot."

"You've got to believe me."

"Why are you so desperate for me to believe you?"

Her gaze was steady. "Because I love you too much to let you go. Because losing you would mean losing my life."

His dark head shook, slowly, from side to side. "I love you too. But I've known Varice for years, and it just doesn't sound like her. I want to know why you're lying."

"I can't answer that." Face creased up with pain, she ran from his sight.

--

Sorry it's so short. I'm writing it really quickly, cos I wanted to know what people wanted to happen. Happy ending or no? Sorry about the sappy, sappy, completely... now, I'll have to up the rating to put that word in. Please, review and tell me how to end it. I won't have another update for a week. Review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	10. When running away seems the only option....

Disclaimer; just see the lst chapter 

Chapter 9; Running away from problems

Daine secured her baggage. "Perfect," she muttered. "Typical. Just like my life used to be."

Tears crept into her eyes. Even though it hurt so much to admit it, she was jealous of Varice. Jealous that Varice knew him so much better, that Varice could control him. If admitting it to herself was hard, Daine could only imagine the look on Varice's perfect face if she ever found out that Daine was envious of her. Which was why the easy option had come to mind. Run away. After all, she could hardly stay in the same city as that smug…With a deep breath, Daine controlled herself, and saddled Cloud.

-The stork-man will be angry- Cloud commented.

"Oh hush," Daine said crossly. "He won't even notice, after a while."

-If you say so. I thought you loved him-

"I do." She felt Cloud shrug, with her mind, not her body. Frowning, Daine pushed Cloud forwards with her knees. He would forget her. Probably wouldn't be able to remember her name, give or take a few months. Shame it had been Varice she had left him with. Not that any other court idiot would be better.

-Varice was his dream- Cloud said.

"Then dreams come true."

-So yours was to run away. Now why can't horses have dreams like that-

Sarcasm really doesn't suit horses, Daine thought.

-Only because it makes too much sense to you- Cloud prodded.

"If you don't stop that right now, I'll sell you to the man who makes dumplings! I really will!" Daine threatened.

-You'll get lonely. You left the dragon with the stork-man- Cloud reminded her.

"Kit needs company," Daine excused herself. "Now I think the man over there probably sells dumplings."

-Shame he won't be buying any meat- Cloud said cockily. Daine laughed, and settled herself more comfortably in the saddle. She could never have done this without her oldest friend.

--

There we go. I have exams, and still I update. How nice am I? Please, don't answer that. No flames, cos it's my story I'll treat the characters how I like with or w/out your flames. Thanks for reading, please review!


	11. Varice has a decision

Disclaimer; not mine. T.P's. 

Chapter 10; Varice has a decision

Varice laughed as she watched the figure vanish. Daine had been a surprisingly weak opponent to face. Quite disappointing, in fact. The blonde turned away from the window, still smiling. Now Numair could be hers, forever. Frowning, she wondered why she had wanted to break up two completely happy people.

"Varice? Varice, stay there. I'm coming up." The voice belonged to Numair. She was surprised at the urgency those few words held.

"What do you want?" This was it. He was going to tell her he was in love with her.

"Daine seems to think you wanted to break up our betrothal. Is it true?"

That was not what she had expected. "Sorry?" she croaked.

"You heard."

"Did she say that? Used me as an excuse for her troubles?"

"Varice, tell me! Did you?"

Taken aback by his usually quiet tone being raised so loud, she acted on impulse. With horror, she realised she had just nodded.

"Oh no," he whispered. "How...how COULD you?"

"I'm...I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice as quiet, if not quieter than his...

"Sorry? You're 'sorry'? You will be! What have I done! I don't believe it! I trusted you! No wonder she was so upset."

"What have you done?" Varice asked her question very cautiously, in case he did something she'd regret.

"She told me what you'd done, and I didn't believe her."

Varice opened her blue eyes very wide. He had believed her over Daine? "How could you do that? You're supposed to love her!"

He sat down on the floor, shadowy eyes weary. "She'll never forgive me."

"I wouldn't."

He smiled. "It's going to be awkward, with us both living in the same castle."

Varice coughed. "No, it won't."

"Yes, it..." Slowly, the mage pieced together what she had said, with what had occurred recently. "She's gone, hasn't she?"

Varice considered her answer. She could have him. The chance was hers. She could tell him Daine had run away with another man, or dead, or something. Dead was a good one. Sure, he'd be upset for a while, but she could help him out. Bearing in mind Daine had threatened to leave Numair forever, she probably was as good as her word. Varice toyed with the death idea. Just one sentence, and Varice could soon be married to the most powerful sorcerer in Tortall. It was so tempting...

--

Sad soap-opera "suspenseful" music here. Will Varice turn nice? Possibly not, since the author holds a personal grudge against her. Plus, she might not have enough brain cells to say "Yes, she has." Review, and thanks if you've reviewed any of my other chapters.


	12. New problems

Disclaimer; not mine. T.P's. 

Chapter 12; New problems.

Menal glanced at their next victim through the thick bushes. She was young; twenty-odd years, with a grey horse. Both seemed strangely familiar. As his leader gave the command to attack her, he remembered he had seen her before. She was the wolf-girl that had murdered his brother. She had destroyed the rest of his old pack. Nolan and him had been the only survivors. He grabbed her from behind, with little resistance. Obviously some of her fire had been doused with age. He turned her to face him. Her eyes were a weary, bloodshot blue-grey.

"Nolan, she's th'one. Wolf-girl." Nolan slunk around the back of the clearly frightened woman.  
"Not so brave now, are ye?" She spat into his face. He wiped it off. A malicious smile appeared on his cruel, thin face. "Burn her."

Daine closed her eyes in despair. Fantastic. I run away from my problems, and I meet up with another set I ran from before. Just wonderful. "Burn the innocent, that's right," she murmured. "Why not? Everyone else has done something."

-Daine? - Cloud's mind voice was confused.

-Run, Cloud. I'll stop them. Go back to the palace. Stefan'll look after you. I can't help you. -

The horse stood, stubborn as ever. Hating herself, Daine used her will. -Go, Cloud. I've left money at the palace-

-Take care- the horse cautioned, as her feet took her away.

Daine turned back to the bandits. She couldn't save herself, but Cloud, she could. "Now, I think we've met before. Ah, I remember. You killed my family."

"You killed ours." The man with dark brown hair and three teeth missing smiled at her. "Now we'll kill you."

--

Shouldn't run away from problems. You only meet up with them again. Hee hee. Review, please, thanks for reading.


	13. Knowledge

Disclaimer; not mine. T.P's. 

Chapter 12; Varice learns something.

"Daine's dead. I'm sorry, Numair, but Daine has passed away. Daine is no more. Daine killed herself. Daine drowned in the sea; no one could find her body." A growl of frustration allowed the seething Varice to vent her feelings, if only a little bit. "So simple. So many ways to say it. So many different ideas. So why couldn't I have chosen one of them?" The fuming blonde sat on a chair, drumming her fingers on the table. "It's not like I haven't invented ways of her dying in my head. Why couldn't I pick one of those choices?"

"Varice?" The subdued tone belonged to her solemn emperor. She watched his grave face as he sat opposite her. She folded her hands in her lap, and waited for him to speak. "What did you tell Numair?"

Her face was as innocent as her voice. "What should I have told him?" He gave her a stern look, and she cringed under it.

"I know Numair would have gone to you for conformation of Daine's words. What did you tell him?"

"I thought about telling him that Daine was dead."

He shook his head from side to side, his eyes closed in what could have been pleasure, but, knowing him as she did, was most likely pain. "Varice, you didn't."

Stung by the fact that he thought she could have done it, she stood, knocking the chair over. He must have seen the flash of pride in her blue eyes; he put a hand out to stop her leaving. Obedient, Varice stayed.

"I tried to tell him, but I couldn't. I just...couldn't do that to him." Kaddar put a comforting hand on her arm. Both were standing now. "I wanted him to be happy. I don't know why; I don't even like that scrawny baby he wants to marry."

"You love him." She recoiled at the idea, making Kaddar laugh at the unpleasant expression on her face.

"Love? Love is when someone feels so strongly for another, they'll go to any lengths to make that person happy." Realising what she had said, she tried to backtrack. "I'll go to any lengths to make myself happy," she pointed out. Kaddar nodded, but it seemed to be with sympathy and understanding rather than agreement. Suddenly, tiredness filled the Carthaki blonde. She was tired of going over this point, tired of loving someone who loved another, tired of life.

Without being conscious of it, Kaddar felt a twinge in his heart. The woman looked exhausted. She had put up such a good show, for so long. It was time the show came to an end. Tears were falling down her cheeks; she couldn't even brush them away. Heartache covered her whole body; distress filled her mind. Now she knew why Numair had needed to follow Daine. Varice knew she'd follow Numair anywhere. But how far would he go for her?

---

Oh dear. Numair leaves broken hearts everywhere. Bad mage! Please review. I'm sorry about this chapter; now you know that Numair's gone after Daine, at least! I just wanted Varice to be depressed!


	14. Till Death us do Part?

Normal disclaimer.

Chapter 14; Till Death us do part?

Daine tried to twist on the long pole, fingers desperately grasping for her dagger, but it was in vain. Out of the corner of her blue-grey eyes, she could see the toothless one begining to light the fire. Options flew in and out of Daine's head. She concentrated on those; even the sillier ones were preferable to the other image rising in her mind. Running away was pointless; they'd only kill her with an arrow. Using her Wild Magic seemed like the best idea, but how? If the animals got any closer, they'd burn.

Burn...the smell of burned wood. The smell of death. The other image rose in her mind. No matter how hard she tried to push it back, it shoved itself forwards, taking presence in her mind. Blood; the blood of her mother, the blood of her grandda, the blood of the animals who had fought to save her home, appeared to drip in front of her eyes. She screamed.

--

"Cloud?" The steel-grey mare turned as she recognised the stork-man's soft voice. He could help her rescue Daine! Of course, there was the fact that he was a stupid two-legger, but Daine repeatedly told Cloud he was very intelligent. Cloud decided only the stork-man could help her mistress now. She galloped up to him, glad he was saddled on Spots. "Cloud, where is she? Take me to her, please!"

Numair knew that the only reasons Cloud would leave Daine would be if Daine had used her will, or if Daine was dead. Hoping despeartely for the former, he pushed Spots into a gallop. Vaguely, he noticed that Spots was shimmering with a silvery cloud, and that his gentle horse's hooves seemed to be skimming the ground. That thought went to the back of his mind as a female scream shattered the silence of the forest.

If it's confusing, I'll give you a little summary.  
Kaddar tells Daine about Varice's plan.  
Daine tells Numair, but Numair doesn't believe Varice would act like that.  
Daine runs away.  
Numair asks Varice about the argument. She slips up, tells him it was her fault, and that Daine has run away.  
Daine runs into bandits, the same ones that killed her mother (coincidental). They decide to burn her.  
Varice realises she loves Numair (or author's little vengeance chapter)  
Daine is about to be burned, then has visions of her dead family. Numair finds Cloud, without Daine, and hears Daine scream.

--

This was the 1st fic I ever started! I just realised that! Can't tell, can you? Oh, next chapter is PROBABLY the last. I've written the ending (different from the original one). It should suit everyone. Please review!


	15. Waking

Disclaiming ownership rights!

Chapter 15; Who will it be?

The first sight Numair saw when he entered the clearing was a limp figure on a pole. He could easily guess who it was; long brown curls were vaguely visible over the smoke. Smoke? That meant...fire. His thoughts were interrupted (rather rudely, he thought) by five hungry looking males.

"Get out of my way," he growled.

The bandits laughed, surprisingly condescending for their station. "And who's gonna make us?"

He rolled his shadowy eyes. This movement of positions happened every time he went out alone. "Me."

The men looked at each other, to make sure they'd heard the quiet man correctly, and then began to laugh uproariously. "You?" The brown-haired man who had spoken, walked forward. "What are ye gonna do bout it?"

"Kill you. Well, weather permitting, anyway."

"Sorry?" Menal glanced backwards at the other men. Evidently this man was insane. It should be funny, watching him. Menal needed a good laugh, like a duck needed water.

"Go ahead. Laugh yourself to death. I won't stop you." Suddenly unsure, Menal looked away. His gaze turned to the sky. Rain was falling. Falling from a clear, completely blue sky. But...how?

"Let her go." Numair grinned to himself. This wasn't necessary, but he couldn't help himself. He stopped the rain; the fire had already gone out. A quick spell slowed everything down. The bandits couldn't have moved a foot. Now the situation was under control, he ran to the unconscious Daine. She looked so lovely. Peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping... Goddess!

She wasn't...no, she wasn't dead. Vaguely he noticed that Cloud had struggled through his magic. He used a lifting spell to place the young woman on her horse, then mounted Spots. Remembering something, he waved his hands around. The spell finished, and the bandits collapsed on the floor. It would be a while before they gained any sort of sense they had previously claimed to own.

--

At last things could get back to normal. Well, as normal as Tortall ever was. Did Daine still feel the same, or had recent events been allowed to change her mind?

"She just needs some rest. She'll be fine. You will take care of her, won't you?"

If it had been anyone but Alanna asking that, Numair would have completely lost it. Actually, forget the 'if it had been anyone but Alanna'. Just controlling his temper (Daine was sleeping), Numair smiled tightly at the lady knight. "Yes I will. Goodbye."

The red-haired woman nodded, accepting his smile, and left the room.

"Hear that Daine? You're going to be fine. Then we can get married. It'll be a lovely day. The summer solstice? No; that's too far away. It'll be just like we planned." Numair continued, not knowing what he was talking about. He was oblivious to anything and everything but the form on the the bed. He hoped she would love him.

Thinking, the mage fell into a deep sleep.

Daine's eyelids flickered.

---

Done and dusted. I shouldn't have written this tpday. Wednesday would've been perfect; I got a level 8 in my French! Yay! I was so happy. But I just had to pick a day when I'd be completely exhausted. Please review. Oh, thanks if you've reviewed before. The whole near death experience running away thing was Giovanna's, my internet penpal, idea. So, praise her. I'm off to finish my "Return of Love" and to continue working my way through the alphabet. I've done R,S,T,U V. I've started W, have a good idea 4 X, so we'll see how that checks out.

Bye!


End file.
